KARA
Archivo:KARA11.jpg Archivo:Kara1.jpg ¿Kara? thumb|left|362px Kara (카라, a menudo estilizado como KARA) es un grupo femenino de Corea del Sur firmó con Daesung Entretenimiento (DSP). El nombre de la banda Kara viene del griego Palabra "chara" (χαρά, se encendió. "alegría"), que el grupo interpretó en el sentido de "dulce melodía". Carrera Kara comenzó como un grupo de cuatro miembros, y debutó con su primer álbum La Primera Blooming en 2007. En 2008, Kim Sunghee partió el grupo debido a la presión de los padres, y dos miembros fueron traídos, como tal, el grupo está formado por cinco miembros: el Parque Gyuri, Han Seung-yeon, Goo Hara, Nicole y Jiyoung Kang. El miembro de la banda-cinco lograron su primer número una canción con "Miel". Los otros sencillos que incluyen "Pretty Girl", "Wanna", "Mister" y "Lupin". El grupo ha lanzado dos álbumes de larga duración - El Blooming Primera y Revolución - junto con varios EPs. Kara ha ganado varios premios, incluyendo el Mejor Premio de Danza en la M.net Asia Music Awards y Mejor Cantante Femenina en la 16 ª Premios de Corea del Arte Entertainment. Kara comenzó a promover a nivel internacional en varios países asiáticos a partir de 2009.thumb|342px El grupo destina su regreso en marzo de 2008 con su segundo álbum. Sin embargo, Kim Sung-hee dejó el grupo pronto debido a la presión de los padres, ya que su participación en el grupo estaba supeditada al mantenimiento de sus calificaciones. Ella no pudo aprobar su examen de ingreso a la universidad y se vio obligado a abandonar el grupo. En respuesta, DSP declaró que el segundo álbum sería dejado de lado y sustituido por un mini-álbum por venir en mayo, además, dos miembros se unirían al grupo, elegidos a través de audiciones públicas, para ser una crónica de la cadena musical de televisión por M. Net. (el documental sin embargo, nunca salió al aire debido a la cancelación de última hora) Los dos nuevos miembros se revelaron finalmente que se Goo Hara y Jiyoung Kang. El regreso de Kara-como miembro del grupo 5 fue el 24 de julio de 2008 con "Rock U"en la M! Cuenta atrás, que muestra un lindo "y" lúdico "estilo de música. Después, Kara lanzó su primer EP lanzado digitalmente y "Good Day: Temporada 2", un remake de una canción en su EP, el 13 de octubre, 2008. Un video musical de esta canción fue puesto en libertad más tarde. Integrantes Archivo:Iyo.png Los miembros son: 'Gyuri. SeungYeon. Nicole. HaRa. Ji Young. '''Ex miembro: '''SungHee thumb|left|200pxthumb|238px 'Park Gyuri (박규리) Estatura: '''162 cm '''Posición: Líder, voz principal. Fecha de nacimiento: 21 de mayo de 1988. Educación: Universidad de mujeres Dongduk (Área de entretenimiento. Radiodifusión teatral principal). Historial Laboral: 'Actuó en el drama Ladies of the Palace (Una joya en el palacio) en el papel de una niña como Neum-keum y en Oneul eun Cho-eun Nal como Sonagi, novia de Podogi. Ella también apareció como una extra en el comercial de jugo “granadilla de Lee Jun Ki”.Park Gyuri era una niña actriz en otra compañía antes ella audicionó para DSP. Ella también eligió el nombre “Kara” Ella es también la VJ para el estilo J-Pop. thumb|left|200px thumb|233px 'Han Seung Yeon (한승연) Posición: 'Cantante. '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''24 de julio de 1988. '''Educación: '''Graduada de Tenafly High School (New Jersey); Universidad Kyung Hee. '''Historial Laboral: '''Actualmente tiene un trabajo de presentadora en el Starcraft TV show MSL Break y un talk Show koreano donde ella ha recientemente remplazado a Tiffany de So Nyeo Shi Dae; So Nyeon So Nyeo Gayo Baekso o SSGB con Kim Hye-sung. Ella estuvo también en el PV Lucky Days con SS501, una banda de chicos de su compañía.Han Seung Yeon casi ingresa a la escuela de medicina pero ella optó en su lugar por ser una cantante. Sus padres estuvieron inicialmente resistentes al cambio pero finalmente dieron su consentimiento.Se anunció que Han se unió al área de TV noticias de entretenimiento como una columnista de pop en MBC, debutando el 21 de noviembre del 2008. thumb|left|200pxthumb|230px 'Jung Nicole (정니콜) Posición: '''Segunda voz, rapeadora, primera bailarina. '''Nombre Koreano: Jung Youngjoo. Fecha de nacimiento: '''7 de octubre de 1991. '''Educación: '''Actualmente asiste a la escuela Laurel Springs. '''Historial Laboral: *Destacó en el primer album de Sunha Fahrenheit en la canción "끈" (String). * Destacó en el segmento en Star Golden Bell de KBS. Audicionó para DSP Entertainment en los United States. Ella escribió la letra rap para el primer álbum de Kara y también realizó el "Yo Jump" para Rock U en la coreografía. Jung también se unió a Star Golden Bell, conduciendo un segment en que los invitados tienen que suponer un término o título de sus pistas; el reto es debido a su relativa falta de habilidad y experiencia con el idioma koreano. Ella debutó el 20 de diciembre del 2008. thumb|left|200pxthumb|231px 'Gu Ha Ra (구하라)' Posición: 'Segunda voz, primera bailarina. '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''13 de enero de 1991. '''Educación: '''Seoul Girls High School. Una de las nuevas miembros, Gu audicionó para muchas compañías de entretenimiento, incluyendo JYP Entertainment y SM Entertainment y finalmente lo hizo en DSP. thumb|231px thumb|left|200px 'Kang Ji Young (강지영) Posición: 'Segunda voz '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''18 de enero de 1994 '''Eduacación: '''Gwanghui Junior High School .Ella cantó "Kissing U" de las Girls Generation para la audición de Kara. Se graduó de la escuela intermedia el 14 de febrero del 2009. Galería De Fotos untitled241.jpg KARA (2).jpg 2my66n6.jpg|dancing lupin 20100410_2pm_kara_32.jpg normal_k33_6.jpg Kara.jpg 20090719 kara comeback1.jpg Kara-japan-HEADER.jpg KARA-kara-korean-girls-group-9455245-550-367.jpg 200902090729591002_2.jpg 40424361.jpg kara_lupin3.jpg kara2 (1).jpg Kara Girl Group.jpg Kara_Crown_Bakery.jpg 4Tomorrow.jpg Kara korean 11092009030906.jpg Kara20100308001828_0.jpg Kara-good-day-2.jpg 806h053uIv1.jpg Kara+_mister.png KARA beautiful's.JPG KARA CUTE.jpg Kara gets fuzzy for Kara Bakery korea korean sexy cute idol model girl 10.jpg kara_mister_buttdance.jpg 20101104_kara.jpg|'Para Jumping /Version Koreana/ korea.jpg|'Para Jumping /Version Koreana/' 20101105_kara_21.jpg|'Para Jumping /Version Koreana/' karautk.jpg 20101120_kara-600x337.jpg 20101101_karagirlstalk32.jpg 20101122_kara1.jpg 20101122_kara4.jpg 20101122_kara2.jpg 20101122_kara7.jpg 20101122_kara3.jpg 20101220_kara.jpg kon todo korazon ' Popularidad Internacional thumb|400px Se anunció en septiembre de 2009 que Kara, junto con SHINee y Ryan de Parán de Tailandia, se realizan para el Concierto de la Amistad Corea-tailandesa, que se celebrará el día 17 en el Parc de Bangkok Paragon. En marzo de 2010, se anunció que Kara participará en la 8 ª Entrega Anual de Corea del Festival de Música que se celebrará en el Hollywoo d Bowl, Los Ángeles, con miembros de Nicole como MC. Kara lanzado ''KARA Premium Box para Japón el 28 de abril de 2010, que es una compilación de sus discos anteriores de Corea El Blooming Primera de la Revolución. La caja también contiene un DVD especial y versiones en japonés de sus grandes éxitos "Pretty Girl","Miel"y"Wanna". En el primer día de lanzamiento, el álbum fue clasificado en el número 7 en el diario de éxitos de Oricon. Su primera gira promocional en Japón el 02 2010 habría más de 3.000 fans registrados, superando el aforo de la sala, que dio lugar a una segunda vitrina para dar cabida a más fans. El grupo también ganó mucha atención antes de la vitrina, debido a Hitori Gekidan (劇団ひとり''Gekidan Hitori''), un famoso artista japonés que admitió su admiración por el grupo de la muchacha. Kara también fue presentada en un mensaje de vídeo para un espectáculo llamado Arashi no Shukudai-kun (嵐の宿題くん''de Tarea Arashi''), organizado por los japoneses ídolo grupo Arashi. Kara tiene previsto celebrar reuniones de fans el 8 de mayo con más de 8.000 aficionados en Grand Prince Hotel Japón. Además, Kara celebrará una reunión oficial de Japón fan club con 3.000 seguidores en el hotel de Yokohama Torimirai Mina 9 de mayo. En 2010, Kara firmado con Universal Music Japan. Kara planes para debutar oficialmente en Japón en agosto con "Mister". El 15 de julio de 2010, Universal Music Japón publicó el teaser del MV "Mister", declarando que su single será lanzado el 11 de agosto. Discografía thumb|400px|200 '''Discografía en Corea 'Álbumes de estudio' 2007 La Primera Blooming *Formato: CD *Fecha de Publicación: 29 de marzo 2007 *Compañía discográfica: Entretenimiento Daesung 2009 Revolución *Formato: CD *Fecha de Publicación: 30 de julio 2009 *Compañía discográfica: Entretenimiento Daesung 'EPs' 2008 1ro Rock U *Formato: CD *Fecha de Publicación: 31 de julio 2008thumb|374px *Compañía discográfica: Entretenimiento Daesung 2do Pretty Girl *Formato: CD *Fecha de Publicación: 04 de diciembre 2008 *Compañía discográfica: Entretenimiento Daesung 2009 Pretty Girl (Edición Especial) *Formato: CD *Fecha de Publicación: 18 de febrero 2009 *Compañía discográfica: Entretenimiento Daesung 2010thumb|268px Lupin Formato: CD *Fecha de Publicación: 17 de febrero 2010 *Compañía discográfica: Entretenimiento Daesung *Vendido: 23.276 'Mini Albumsthumb|220px' *Jumping 'Singles Digital' 2008 *Good Day: Temporada 2 2009 *I-Músician 2010 *" We're With You "thumb|188px 'Discografía en Japón' 'Singles Digital' *Jumping *Mister (Version Jap.) 'Mini Albums' *'Jumping' 'Ost' thumb|left|184px Super Star (Mary Stayed Out All Night) *thumb|left|184px Love Is Fire (Boys Before Flowers) Televisión Los primeros trabajos Antes de unirse a Kara, tanto el Parque Gyuri y Seungyeon Han fueron actrices infantiles. La primera aparición fue en el Parque Hoy es un buen día en 1995, donde interpretó a la novia de Kang Dong Hohermano s '. Más tarde apareció como la versión adolescente de Kim Jung Euncarácter s 'en damas de palacio en 2001.49 Han Seungyeon aparecido en papeles cameo no acreditado en dramas de televisión, sobre todo en la estrella en mi corazón en 1997.50 Goo Hara fue un modelo de centro comercial en línea antes de su debut, después de haber sido explorado después de sus fotos se han subido a la página de inicio DSP. Drama 2008 *Goo Hara interpreta el personaje principal. Todos los miembros a excepción de Seungyeon 2009 HERO episodio 1 *Fue un cameo en el primer episodio, cuando Lee Junkis personaje asiste a un concierto de Kara. Televisión Videografía thumb|290px|left|Rock U - KARA thumb|290px|right|Pretty Girl - KARA thumb|290px|left|Wanna - KARA thumb|290px|right| Honey - KARA thumb|290px|left|Mister - Kara (Korean Version)thumb|290px|right|Mister - Kara (Japonese Version) thumb|290px|left|Lupin - Kara [HDKara - Jumping Korean Ver.MV|thumb|right|290px|Kara - Jumping [Korean Ver. ]] Premios thumb|left|400px' ' 2007 *Ministry of Culture, Tourism and Korea Culture & Content Agency: Best Newcomer Music Award in May *Cyworld Digital Music Award (Rookie of the Month) 2009 *M.net Asian Music Awards: Best Dance Award *Melon Music Awards: 2009 Top Ten Award 2010 *16th Korean Entertainment Arts Awards: Best Female Singer *19th Seoul Music Awards : Bonsang Award Enlaces *Twitter Oficial |Gu Ha Ra | *Twitter Oficial | Gyuri | *Twitter Ofcial | Ji Young | *Twitter Oficial |Nicole| *Twitter Ofcial |Han Seung Yeon| Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Kgrupos